


We both look good in the moonlight, baby.

by MarbleAide



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's a werewolf and Bart's a vampire, but that's pretty much all that's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both look good in the moonlight, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love this story and the universe I've created for it. There's so much more I've already thought out and haven't added.

“Does it ever hurt?” 

The boy clicked his tongue as the last ‘t’ rolled off his tongue. It wasn’t the first time Jaime had been asked this, particularly by this individual, which meant he was finding it easier and easier to ignore. 

“Go away, Bart.” He sighed, not even looking up from his book as he spoke, knew still that the damned kid wasn’t going to give up that easily. He never did. 

The stubborn as hell vampire had no idea what ‘boundaries’ were and only listened to his grandfather (mostly) which was only because of the vampire hierarchy or something like that. At some point he was sure Tim had explained it to him, but right now Jaime didn’t care enough to search his brain for the information. 

Jaime didn’t notice Bart getting closer until he was suddenly lying on Jaime’s bed with him, fingers ghosting over his shoulder. “Just wondering; full moon’s coming up fast, you know. I’ve heard it starts making things…difficult.” The word is whispered right in Jaime’s ear, cold breath making him shiver and quickly jerk away, sitting up to give a low growl at the boy—not that he was one. He was pretty sure Bart had a few decades on him, even if he still looked barely sixteen.

“Stop it.” Jaime snapped, didn’t mean too, but his nerves were already growing frayed, because Bart was right—the full moon was approaching and even if this would be Jaime’s tenth changing, it didn’t exactly make it easier. He wondered if it ever would, wished he knew another damned werewolf to ask. 

All the other monster kid’s got one. This little team they made up to help control powers, live with them, try to still act ‘normal’ even though it was impossible for some of them to even leave at this point—Jaime always thanked god he at least was okay for ninety percent of the time—it got exhausting after a while, especially when he was one of the only ones without a proper ‘mentor’. 

Bart had his family to help him remember he shouldn’t go out in the sun. 

Conner had Clark even though everyone wasn’t exactly sure what he was—Golem was the term Jaime had heard get thrown around the most, so it stuck. 

Cassie had Diana, and an entire island filled with harpies, gorgons, sirens, a whole sisterhood of women giving advice. 

Hell, even Tim had the other hunters and they weren’t even technically monsters! (Well, ‘technically’ being only on paper. Everyone had their suspicions about the ‘Demon Hunters of Gotham’ and Tim wasn’t expelled from that, with the jokes of him being part Nymph getting tossed here and there every week.)

Jaime was left with books written by a guy long dead and the memories of glowing eyes in the night. At the very least, he wished he could meet the creature that did this too him, even if it was to rip his head off. 

But no. Instead, he had textbooks, team support, and an annoying vampire who never seemed to leave him alone. 

Bart giggled from where he was perched on the bed, smiling as usual with his teeth glimmering in the dim light, tongue playing with one of his fangs absentmindedly. “Don’t be so scared. I know we’re supposed to be arch enemies or something, bad history and all that, but come on. I won’t actually bite you.” 

Jaime didn’t know if that was true, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was he really didn’t _want_ it to be true. 

The problem Jaime had with Bart was not so much that he was obnoxious and popped up everywhere he was, it was because Jaime found himself wanting to be closer to him, felt the damned wolf inside him want to lean heavily forward whenever Bart was close, get in his space when they were in the same room, bury his nose in his hair and wonder if there was actually a scent to him besides that steady nothing that lingered in Jaime’s nose for hours. 

Bart was dangerous and it wasn’t because of the blood feud their kind had with each other.

“Out of my room,” Jaime growled again, finding when he barred his teeth a little it made him feel better. He wanted to throw Bart out the door. Throw him against a wall. Devour his mouth; see if he could still taste the blood Bart had been sucking down from a bag an hour before. 

Bart didn’t budge. “Show me first, and then I’ll leave.” 

Honestly, Jaime didn’t want to. He didn’t go around showing everyone his scars—particularly this one. Only a handful of people had seen it and most of them were family. Jaime was very obviously uncomfortable with the marks, but that never seemed to stop Bart from prying, asking, trying to take a peak while he was changing or getting out of the shower. Right now, he looked determined. He looked like no force in the world could ever move him and that Jaime did not doubt. 

He sighed, finally, after a few moments and stood, pulling his shirt from over his head. 

Bart, for all he was worth, moaned. It was a pleased sort of rumbling in his throat as he knelt on the bed, leaning forward to crawl up and get a better view as Jaime threw his shirt down and turned around. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Came the sound from Bart’s mouth, the single syllable making Jaime shutter. “You’re so pretty.”

The small statement made Jaime reach for his shirt, deciding that was enough, but Bart’s suddenly right at his back, the cold chill of his body making Jaime stand all the straighter as one of his hands comes up to trace a sharp nail down one of the claw marks at his back. 

Jaime knows they’re not pretty. They’re long, jagged, marks running from his right shoulder down to nearly his left hip. They’re bumpy, ridges, of still-pink scar tissue looking marred and grotesque against his naturally brown skin. They’d only started healing after his first full moon transformation and, from what he’s heard, they still have a long way to go. He doesn’t like looking at them. Most people don’t. He’s seen how his mother and father had winced. 

“No,” Bart whispers in his ear, hand still tracing the scars on his back. “I’m still looking.”

He doesn’t know why, but something in the way Bart said that made Jaime keep still. He wonders if the words were laced with Influence—one of Bart’s favorite tricks—but so far Bart’s never used it on him. Either way, Jaime stands there while the little vampire explores. 

His fingers are cold, gentle. His nails sharp, trailing down his skin in a way that has goose bumps breaking up on Jaime’s skin. He shivers, but doesn’t move.

It feels like an eternity, Bart taking his time to trace all the ways his skin breaks and grows uneven, follows every dip and valley of scar tissue before he comes across his spine and moves downward towards his hip where, when the healing claw mark ends, he grips at Jaime’s hip. His grip is tight, making Jaime wince right before the vampire is spinning him around, both hands now burning cold on his waist. 

“Fuck me.” the vampire says, which makes Jaime sputter. 

“W-what?!”

Bart is smiling, still, and purrs. “Fuck me. Your heart rate has been up since I came into the room. I know how you look at me. And right now, fuck, right now I can hear just how fast your blood is pumping and in what direction and I want a _taste_.” 

Jaime wants to protest, but Bart’s right. He’s half hard and growing harder, can smell his own arousal starting to fill up the room, drowning out the sterile smell of Bart. If it wasn’t so close to the full moon, Jaime could probably deny Bart, just leave, but it’s not and every part of Jaime is screaming for him to just _fucking do it_. 

He slams into Bart without really meaning to, throws them both down onto Jaime’s bed. He’s growling and tearing at Bart’s clothes, his shirt ripping open under his own half-there claws. He should be more careful, but he also knows Bart isn’t delicate. Both of them have healing abilities, but a vampire is near indestructible unless you bring sun light into the mixture. So, when Jaime accidentally breaks skin while shedding Bart of his clothing, he doesn’t worry much. He does, however, stare at the cuts and lines on Bart’s perfect pale skin. He gets distracted by one cut in particular, a deeper slash at Bart’s stomach, that’s open longer then all the others. It oozes out a sort-of blood that is too dark red, nearly black, slowly crawling down Bart’s abdomen before the wound can close. To Jaime’s nose, it smells like death. It’s the first time Bart ever smelt like anything other than nothing and blood and, right now, that’s drive him nuts. 

He’s back on Bart in an instant, kissing him rough and greedy. It’s all wet lips, sucking, biting, with Bart giving just as good as he can take. 

It’s not long before Jaime has to pull back with a snap of his jaws, Bart’s fangs clipping his bottom lip. Staring down at him, Bart looks completely unapologetic, unnatural amber-green eyes staring straight at Jaime as he licked the small traces of blood from his lips, the red smear disappearing quickly into Bart’s mouth. 

“You’re the most delicious Lycan I’ve ever had.” 

Jaime’s attention suddenly snapped. Did Bart just call him…? Which wasn’t right. He couldn’t control—

He wasn’t given time to think on it or ask as Bart was attacking his mouth once again, licking at the small wound greedy as he quickly undressed Jaime from the rest of his clothing, pushed away the last remaining shreds of his own. The thought was gone from his head entirely as Bart rolled his hips, pushing their erections together. 

It was heady. Bart was all pale-thin below him, looking slim enough to snap in half, break all the bones in his body just because Jaime knew he could. Knew he could and then he could watch them all mend back up again, watch the distorted form correct itself and Bart was lay there panting looking pretty and broken. 

They grinded against each other, movements erratic and rough, hips bumping together as they attempted to get closer and closer. Jaime leaned up to his dresser to grab for lube or lotion to make the slide smoother, Bart reached down to wrap his hand around them both. The tight squeeze made Jaime throw his head back and moan. 

“God, yes. Just like that. I want to see you like that.” Bart’s rambling, hand gliding up and down on them both while Jaime attempts again to grab the lube. As soon as the vampire realizes what is happening, he lets go of their cocks, lets Jaime finish his stretch up to grab it. He licks his lips when Jaime pours it onto his hands. “Yes,” he hisses, spreads his legs. “ _Fuck me._ ” 

It’s easy now to listen, the wolf in Jaime at the forefront, loving how Bart just looks like an open invitation, dick hard between his legs and rolling his hips to get the werewolf to hurry up. 

Two fingers in him probably hurt, especially with Jaime’s nails being so long, which they shouldn’t be—they don’t grow out this bad until the night before, but it doesn’t matter right now, doesn’t matter because Bart’s throwing his head back against the pillows and thrusting down to get more of Jaime’s fingers inside of him. He’s like a vice, body even cold on the inside. If Bart does feel the pain of it, he doesn’t show it. Just keeps muttering ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’ over and over again, moving every time Jaime thrusts to stretch him out more.

Both of them grow too impatient too quickly and soon Bart is shoving Jaime’s fingers out of his body, taking up the lube on his own to get Jaime’s cock wet for him, strokes him three times before pulling him forward and grounding out a ‘ _Now!_ ’ that the werewolf can’t refuse. 

The first thrust in is a shock—Bart’s still too cold, feels like Jaime is really fucking a dead body, but the quicker he snaps his hips back and forth, filling Bart up over and over again, the faster he’s warming up with Jaime’s own body heat. It gets better, makes Jaime get even harder as his claws tear into the sheets at Bart’s side. 

Apparently, that isn’t good enough as Bart quickly rearranges his grip to be on his hips, pulling Jaime down to wrap his arms around his neck and whisper into his ear, “Break me.” 

It’s enough permission right now. It’s perfect. And Jaime snaps, his control breaks, as he starts to pound into Bart—fuck him into the mattress, making the boy scream out with every thrust that drives his cock bouncing against his stomach. His claws sink into Bart’s sides, the smell of death and sex filling the room, dark-dead blood covering Jaime’s fingers. 

Bart’s thrashing, body arching up to meet every thrust. Jaime can feel the way his bones grind against each other whenever he squeezes too hard, would think he was hurting him if it wasn’t for the way Bart was moaning, begging, pleading that he not stop. 

He doesn’t know what’s actually happening until he can feel the tug every time he pulls out of Bart. He seems tighter at a certain point, making Jaime look down to where they’re connected and see—oh. 

A knot. He’s got a fucking knot. 

That information should freak him out, should make him stop, but all it does is make Jaime move faster, feeling his orgasm coming quickly as he feels the knot grow, making Bart squeeze even further around him. 

“Oh, oh _shit_ , Jaime, Jaime that’s—“

A finally snap of his hips and Jaime’s coming, his knot shoved inside of Bart’s body to lock them together as he spills inside of him. 

Bart howls, his own claws sinking into Jaime’s shoulders as he drags him down to bite down at his neck. He comes as soon as the first drop of blood touches his tongue, sucks hard as Jaime growls, practically barks out his protests as Bart drinks from him. 

The werewolf’s struggles soon die down as the pain of being bitten lessens, the numbness setting in. He slumps heavy against Bart, tilts his head and lets him drink while the vampire’s legs curl around his waist, keeping him in place. Jaime’s cock is still twitching, still hard and soaking Bart’s insides, which only makes Bart moan around his mouthful. 

After a minute or two, Bart finally releases his neck with a loud sigh. Jaime can only lie against his chest, light-headed and weak. It’s okay though, because Bart’s holding him close, legs still wrapped around him, and peppers his forehead and hair with kisses that are sticky with blood. 

“That was fantastic,” Bart says on an exhale. “Let’s do it again real soon.” 

If Jaime could speak right now, he’d completely agree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anymore from this AU feel free to ask/request!


End file.
